The Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Broke (original ending)
by Lexarius
Summary: What did Harry do when he found Shinji's story?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy-Who-Broke (original ending)**_

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

Back when I got the idea for The Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy Who Broke, I thought on doing it with just the encounter of Harry and Shinji in the ghostly King's Cross Station, and then doing a time slip to the epilogue, leaving the intervening years and how Harry won the Second Blood War as vague as possible. However, as I was writing, I had so much fun writing Sirius, and the Goblins, that I decided to continue the story, fleshing up Harry's plans and development.

Eventually, reintroducing Shinji and other NGE characters to the story meant that my original ending became moot.

But, I still like this epilogue, and I want to share it.

There is no need to rehash the beginning of the tale, just check the first two chapters of The Boy-Who-Lived and the Boy Who Broke, and then continue here. (Chapter six is optional)

* * *

**_Hogwarts, 1997, Before the Yule Break_**

The last few years had been quiet. No more Voldemort, no more Death Eaters. Shinji hadn't appeared again during Halloween. Harry hoped his friend was happy, wherever he was...

Even Dumbledore mostly kept a professional distance these days. Harry simply dedicated himself to study, practice, and basically, enjoying his time at Hogwarts and at the Pottery.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room, his thoughts centered in some hot chocolate and the trip he and Sirius had planned. Two weeks in Black Island to shake off the cold of winter in Scotland; and after that, two weeks in France with his girlfriend and her parents. Therefore, he was completely unprepared for his past to intrude in such an understated way.

A Fourth Year Ravenclaw, Muggleborn, was chatting happily with a friend, about a strange cartoon he had seen during his holidays.

Their talk would have been dismissed by Harry, hadn't the Ravenclaw dropped a name that made Harry's neck hairs rise in alert.

"I tell you, man, that Shinji Ikari sure has it baaaaad. He lives with two beautiful females, and all he does is complain about how nobody likes him!"

Harry turned around so fast, he almost dropped the books he had In his hand. He grabbed the Ravenclaw by the shoulder, "Sorry to intrude, did you say, 'Shinji Ikari'?

Surprised, the Fourth Year and his friend looked at Harry. They knew him, of course, he was well respected by everybody, even the Slytherins. "Uh... yeah... it's a character in a muggle cartoon..."

"Which one?"

"Neon Genesis Evangelion. It's quite good, for a show about giant robots fighting giant monsters. But the real thing about it is that the lead characters have big problems. They are not all bad people, but they are all damaged, and make very bad choices."

Harry repeated the name to make sure he wouldn't forget it. "Thanks! I'll check it out, sounds interesting."

The kid smiled. "Sure, I caught it the other day on the telly, and got hooked. I think you can buy the series in VHS or Laserdisc."

Harry nodded hurriedly, "Thanks! I'll buy them in London!"

Harry ran to the Owlery. Once there, he hurriedly wrote a letter to Sirius.

"_Dear Padfoot:_

_I have a lot to tell you, and I'd like to speak with you as soon as possible. Don't be alarmed, everything is okay. I have some matters to attend in muggle London and it would be easier for me to crash there for a couple of days._

_Could you ask Dobby and Kreacher to ready my mother's flat? The one near the Leaky Cauldron? Dobby knows where it is. I don't want to distract them if they are doing priority work. Yeah, I know, I can call them in emergencies, but this is not actually an emergency, I just have to check something and think on some stuff. They can work on it when they want._

_Thanks._

_Your handsomest godson,_

_Harry. "_

* * *

As soon as he arrived to Diagon Alley, Harry stopped at Gringotts, and exchanged galleons for pounds. Once outside, he bought a VCR and the complete set of Neon Genesis Evangelion tapes. The drawing style on the covers was peculiar, but the features were very recognizable. There was no doubt in Harry's mind, this was the same Shinji Ikari he had met after dying from basilisk poison.

He spent two days at the flat, watching Shinji Ikari's life and trials. He shared his triumphs and tragedies. He facepalmed at his obliviousness for other people's own feelings, raged with him when Toji Suzuhara almost died, and cried when Rei Ayanami sacrificed her life. He raged at Commander Ikari's callousness and SEELE's hipocrisy and evil. Asuka simply was a mystery to him until her backstory was revealed, then she went from obnoxiously self-centered to a tragic figure in his mind.

The two days Harry spent there were a new emotional rollercoaster, only comparable to the one he had felt years before, in that deserted King's Cross Station, listening about his past and future from Shinji Ikari himself.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. His friend has suffered so much, and still had jumped at the chance to help him.

Reverently, Harry ejected the last tape. "But... everybody lives... what could have happened to break him so badly..?" He asked aloud, not expecting an answer.

He was about to put the tape back into its box, when he noticed the coupon inside. He filled it, included the proofs of purchase, and mailed it. A few weeks later, after he and his in-laws had returned from France, he received the last tape, End of Evangelion.

The cover illustration showed a grotesque scene, Asuka and Shinji alone in what seemed to be a beach, while a colossal replica of Rei Ayanami's head almost looked at them. The mood the image showed was strangely unsettling.

* * *

As he watched, Harry almost wished he hadn't sent for it. More than once he was very close to ejecting the tape and opening the bottle of fire whisky Sirius kept in the flat, in case it was needed. Several times, Harry paused the tape, and breathed deeply for a couple of minutes, then, he continued.

He wept freely for his friend, no one deserved such a fate.

Harry finally understood why Shinji's had broken down all those years ago, and why his own naive forgiveness had lifted such a weight from his friend.

The young wizard stored reverently the tapes in a chest, and the next years, he dedicated himself to learn everything he could about the NGE world. If only to honor the memory of Shinji. He learned to speak, read and write Japanese, mostly to watch and understand the series in its original language, not depending on the translators perspective. He also learned enough German to realize Asuka's German lines in Japanese were mostly gibberish nonsense.

Of course, Magical Britain considered him an eccentric. There were a couple of articles in The Prophet, insinuating that Harry Potter was considering leaving Magical Britain to move to Japan or Germany! A single reminder to the editor put those especulación to rest. Being the owner had its privileges. Harry rarely exerted that power anymore, as Cuffe has mostly learned to publish more truthful articles, but Harry couldn't really dope-slap the man when the article clearly stated it was merely especulation. Still, his mailbox was full for a couple of weeks, half of the letters begging him to reconsider and staying in Britain; while the other half practically called him a traitor to the country, his parents and everything good and proper. He simply forwarded the worst letters to his solicitor, and let the man to have some fun scaring the living daylights out of some very idiotic wizards and witches.

* * *

Every Halloween, Harry visited his parent's graves in the morning, and spent the night sequestered himself in his mother's flat, watching the episodes and the movie. When the tapes worn down, he replaced them with DVD's, and later, with BluRays. And still later, with Datacrysts and Q-Projs. After that, the series lapsed into public domain, due to being mostly forgotten by the lawyers, and he simply transferred it to each new successive data storage medium.

Not even his kids would ever learn what he did that day, they thought he held a vigil for his parents. Hermione, Sirius, and Dobby were the only ones he ever told. And they took that secret to their graves.

* * *

**_The Pottery (new Potter Manor), December the 31st, 2015; 6:24 P.M._**

Harry Potter stood in the tastefully furnished library. Close by, his wife and his godfather sat on well cushioned chairs. For several years, Harry had spent New Years Eve alone, in meditation, but had never told anybody the meaning of that particular date.

"Dobby," he said softly, "please lock the door and throw your best privacy spells at this room."

"Dobby makes sure nobody be listening to Great Master Harry Potter's words!" The excitable elf snapped his fingers several times. Sound and color dulled a bit, while two wizards and one witch layered their own spells along with Dobby's magic. The magic done, Dobby looked at Harry adoringly, and at his Master's nod, he sat on a third chair.

Harry pulled the Potter pensive from its hiding place, and extracted a silvery thread from his right temple.

"I have kept a secret from you, and I ask you forgive me for that. I think now is the time to tell you that secret. Let me tell you a story with two beginnings." He dropped the silvery stuff into the magic bowl-like artifact. "The first beginning of the story was back in 2000, when a world almost died."

He proceded to tell them an abridged versión of the events of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Of course, Hermione knew what he was talking about. "Honestly, Harry, that sounds like a Japanese cartoon!"

"It is, honey. But it is more than that." He leaned back against the heavy oak desk, almost sitting on it. "The story also begins the day I died."

"What? Pup, what are you talking about?"

"Back in our Second Year, Lucius Malfoy's plotting resulted in Salazar Slytherin's basilisk being loose at Hogwarts."

At hearing this, Dobby looked ashamed for a moment, then he straightened up, with a determined gesture set in his face. "Bad Master wanted to harm Great Master and his friends." He said, with an anger in his voice and posture that nobody would have believed possible in the house-elf.

Hermione paled, she had been close to dying then. "You mean..?" She gulped.

"Yeah, the basilisk did kill me. For a while at least. But I couldn't die then, not before facing Voldemort. When I died, I awoke in what seemed a copy of King's Cross station. And there, I met a young man. One who had died too, but was too afraid to go to his final reckoning. His name was Shinji Ikari." He paused.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Must have been a hallucination, maybe you subconsciously dreamed about the series while you were unconscious."

Patiently, Harry looked at her and shook his head, "Hermione, that was in 1993, Neon Genesis Evangelion was released in Japan in 1995. There is no way I could have hallucinated that."

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it immediately. Harry continued. "I didn't even knew there was a cartoon until the end of our Seventh Year. Anyway, it turned out that for Shinji Ikari, I was a fictitious character in a series of books."

Sirius perked, having worked out Harry's secret. "He had read the books! No wonder you told me I wouldn't believe you!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "How could that be, you being a character for him, and he being a character for you, even if you didn't know that then?"

"I don't know. I don't know how come we spoke in 1993 if he had died, at the earliest, in 2015. What I know is that the Shinji Ikari I met was completely broken. Still, he found a way to help me. He told me what he remembered of the books. He knew of my life before Hogwarts, that was what convinced me to listen. He knew me better than anybody, and he warned me of so many dangers and plots, and revealed so many secrets my head spun. When I went back to the Dursleys that summer, I spent several days thinking hard, on how I could use the knowledge he shared with me. What to do to ensure lives wouldn't be lost, that Voldemort couldn't return, to clear Sirius, to rid Magical Britain from the endemic corruption that dominated it. I took a lot of notes and Dobby destroyed them so no one could use them."

"Making a messy was good work to clean later! Dobby be thankful to Great Master Harry Potter for that messy!"

Harry smiled at his friend.

"So, in a way, after I died, I was playing with a marked deck." He shrugged. "Yes, Hermione. I cheated!" He laughed heartily at her confused expression.

"I don't care." She finally said. "We are alive. Together. But... just how bad would things have gone?"

"Terribly bad." He sighed. "I'll share that with you. Today. Today is a meaningful day for me. Tomorrow will be the day Shinji Ikari's world died. I will mourn for him and his world. I hope you'll find in your hearts some pity for a friend I only knew for what seemed a few hours, yet saved my life and my soul."

Hermione and Sirius nodded, moved by Harry's deep sadness.

"The memory in the pensive is of my talk with Shinji. I'll wait for you to see it. I have seen it several times, when I needed to be sure of something. But only when it was absolutely necessary. I haven't seen it since I watched the series. It hurts too much to know what he went through and being unable to help him."

Later, when they emerged from the pensieve, Sirius walked rigidly to the hidden bar, and poured himself a shot of fire-whiskey. Hermione crushed Harry's ribs in a desperate hug, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**_Autor Note:_**

There is still another part of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Komm, süsser Tod (1)**_

* * *

_**Potter Manor. December the 31st, 2215; 11:48 P.M.**_

Harry Potter lied on his deathbed.

Around him, his large family tried to comfort him in his last moments. He smiled at his children, grandchildren, grand-grandchildren, the house elves stood respectfully at the sides of the bed, weeping silently. Of his friends from Hogwarts, only Daphne Greengrass remained, but she was weak with age, and confined to her own house. Yet, she had called through her own magical mirror, and kept a respectful silence, her eyes glistening with barely contained tears. Her own family around her. They had chatted about the Good Old Times for a little while, with long pauses while one or another gathered their strength and Harry's large family arrived to the Manor.

"Don't be sad." Harry wheezed. "I am old, I'm tired, and I need my sleep." Weakly, he wiped a tear from the eyes of his youngest great-great-grandchild. "It is my time to go, little Hermione."

The girl sobbed. "Don' go, gamps."

"I have to go. I had a long life." He paused. "It was a great life. But my strength is leaving me. I'm very, very tired, and need to rest my head and close my eyes. I want to go with the year, you know I don't like to leave things unfinished. But promise me the next turn of the year you will have a happy New Year. And that goes for everybody."

The girl bunched the sheets in her little hands, crying freely. After a long moment, she gulped, "I promise." Harry's hand barely had enough strength to mess with her rebellious hair. Harry looked around, until everybody repeated the promise.

The nurse coughed once. "Mr. Potter needs to rest." She said. Harry nodded slowly. The adults understood the unsaid message. They guided the children out. The nurse straightened Harry's pillow before joining the others outside. Harry had asked to be left alone for a few minutes while the New Year arrived.

Once he was alone, Harry closed his eyes, and whispered. "It was a great life, Shinji. A great life. Thanks to you. Funny, tomorrow marks the 200th Anniversary of your Third Impact. I just wish I could have helped you like you helped me. All those years ago." He sighed, waiting for the bells to mark the end of a year and the beginning of the next.

He felt a small hand grab his, and a small voice he hadn't heard in many years whispered, "Master Harry be going? Dobby be going too." He smiled at his most faithful and devoted friend.

"Honestly, Harry." Another long lost voice made his smile even wider. "You won't be going anywhere without me."

He grabbed the delicate hand that held his own fragile fingers, "I missed you." he said, looking deeply into those beautiful eyes the color of chocolate, they shone with a peaceful inner light, just like they had shone the day of their wedding.

When the nurse returned fifteen minutes later, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived; the man who had reformed the Magical World, family man, legislator, and protector of orphans; had left this world much better than he found it, and his face held the most beautific and peaceful smile she would ever see.

* * *

_**Mors nem et renascentiam (2) **_

Harry woke again, and found himself sitting at a bench, at King's Cross Station. He looked at his hands, and then felt his face. He was young again, he felt just like he was 25 years old once more.

The Hogwarts Express awaited him, red and resplandescent. Softly, he walked to the train, and stopped. A hooded presence manifested next to the door, holding a book for Harry to take. "My apologies, Mr. Potter; there is a balance to address. And an old debt to settle. Your family and friends are willing to wait until it has been paid in full." The figure removed the hood, revealing the face of a young woman, with hair as black as the night and skin the color of fresh snow, her eyes were painted in the old Egyptian style, a golden ankh hung from her neck. She pointed at the other side of the station. "There is the train you have to board, Harry. Your wife and your friend are waiting for you inside, your luggage is already on board." A slight nod of the hooded head directed Harry's attention to another platform. A stylized train awaited, long and narrow, it looked more like a bullet than a train. The destination was written on a large sign, next to the doors.

Harry read the sign, and smiled. "Thank you." He said, the hooded figure nodded.

"You will need these. Use them well, they are my gift to you. I know they will be in good hands." She put three objects in Harry's hands, he recognized them immediately, the Invisibility Cape, the Elder Wand, and the Resurrection Stone. The three Deathly Hallows. Harry took them reverently, and said, "I will. Only as needed."

Death cocked her head, smiling. "Now go, Mr. Potter. You have many things to do. Some good, some terrible. But great all the same."

With a happy leap, Harry boarded the train. Hermione hugged him with the strength of a bear, while Dobby awaited for then in their compartment, already seated. The luggage already secured on the rack overhead. The house elf adjusted his uniform, and the three waved goodbye at the vanishing figure, standing on the platform.

* * *

_**Eris (In Perpetuum) Solum **(3)** **_

**2004**  
**Tokyo-3, GeoFront**  
**NERV HQ**  
**Evangelion-01 Cage; 10:04 P.M.**

A cloaked figure walked deliberately on the catwalk in front of Unit-01. The man stopped right in front of the colossus in purple armor. Not a single camera picked up his image.

Only the head and shoulders of the bio-mechanoid were visible over the red liquid pool. A smell of blood hung on the air, unsettling the intruder.

The man looked around, comparing the place to his memory. If he was fight, he was standing at the same place Shinji Ikari had/would decide to pilot the monster to spare an unknown girl from suffering more pain.

He looked deeply into EVA-01's eyes. For long minutes, both stood immobile. Man studying monster, the monster looking blindly ahead, not having a pilot to direct if.

Finally, the man exhaled a breath he has been containing. "(You know,)" he said to the Evangelion, in slightly accented Japanese, "(I have met some very creepy characters in my life. Crazy people. People who enjoyed causing pain and suffering. A would be tyrant, a couple of times, even; I had to kill him several times, just to be sure he wouldn´t kill me or my friends. But you, you and your mates at SEELE, you guys take the cake, Yui Ikari.)"

Somewhere else, alarms began to sound, while the Evangelion tried to move. The heavy restraints that kept it secured groaned. A low growl surged from the Evangelion´s throat

"(You don't scare me, Yui. I have seen Death to the eyes. So, you want to be some sick monument to Humanity, throwing everything to the waste bin because people act like people? And you planned to use Shinji to pull the trigger on everybody? That, that is something I won't forgive. A bright future? Pfah! Hypocrite! The only thing you showed him was pain. And the worst part is that he still needs a mother figure, one he will be denied on Gendo's orders.)"

The man twirled a stick between his fingers. "(But, guess what? **_It. Won't. Happen._** I thought I would destroy this monster you chose to be absorbed by, and be done with you, but I think you actually deserve to have your wish come true." The stick began to trace strange shapes in the air, as he said "_Medusae Anathema (4)_", symbols made of light began to appear over the armor plates, before being absorbed into them.

"My wife and I will take care of Shinji as if he was our own son. He will _never_ come here to be your sacrificial offering so a bunch of old men can play to be God. _Totalis_ _Segregationem_! (5)"

"And, now, if you excuse me, I have to catch a train." The man put the stick back into its holster, and disappeared in a whirlwind.

Armed guards entered the place, ready to capture or kill any intruder, they didn't find anybody. The whole event would be considered a glitch of some system, as the cameras didn't register any strange event, except for Unit-01's agitation.

It would be years before anybody would realize there was no way to sincronize the Evangelion with a pilot. All tests would give the expected results, until and unless they were done with a pilot.

Unit-01 had been turned into an eternal statue. And a prison. The soul of Yui Ikari would have an eternity to reflect on her actions.

And only Harry and Hermione Potter knew how to revert the spell.

* * *

_**Et Tu (Non) Est Solus **(6)** **_

_**2003  
**__**Tokyo-03 Main Train Station  
**__**Platform 9, 10:26 P.M.**_

A small child cried bitter tears. His father had left him alone, in a strange place, and instructed him to wait there. Somebody would pick him up.

"Sorry I'm late, " a voice said. "Are you Shinji Ikari?"

Between sobs, the child nodded. "Y-y-yes, Sir."

"Splendid! Glad to meet you." The stranger said in faintly accented Japanese, and bowed at the child. "I am your new tutor, my name is Harry Potter." He knelt down, and with the care of a father, wiped Shinji's tears with a handkerchief; behind him, a child waved and smiled at Shinji. "Hi! Me's being Dobby." He said, in broken Japanese. Shinji smiled at the enthusiastic child, forgetting his own problems for a little while.

Mr. Potter took Shinji's bag, and along with Dobby, they walked to the parking lot. A beautiful blue sports car awaited there. A woman with brown, frizzy hair stood next to the car, but knelt down to take Shinji's hands into hers, and carefully, held him in a comforting hug that melted the fear he still had. "Hello, Shinji. I am Mrs. Hermione Potter. Mr. Potter is my husband. I'm very glad to meet you. Anything you need, tell me or Harry, okay?" Shinji nodded, unsure of what to do.

A waving hand and a warm smile grabbed his attention; they belonged to a teenage girl, who sat on the hood of the car. She had long purple hair. "So, you're Shinji, Uh? Nice to meet you, I'm Misato Katsuragi." Her big, warm smile made Shinji feel a little better.

Shinji bowed. "Hi, Miss Katsuragi."

She smiled back at him, "Just Misato, kid. I'm gonna be your big sister from now on!" The girl pulled Shinji into a tight hug that made him feel warm inside. She released him a couple of seconds later, but their smiles stayed on as she opened the car's door. Shinji hesitated a bit, "But... is there room for all of us in the car? It's a bit small, isn't it?"

Mrs. Potter smiled at Shinji, cocking her head, "Don't worry, Shinji. This is a very special car. There's room for everybody."

Shinji was the first to enter, his eyes went wider than a saucer when he saw that the interior of the car was bigger that it looked. With his jaw hanging open, he occupied the seat at the left, Misato made sure his safety belt was in place before getting in the car.

Mr. Potter closed the hood, and leaned next to the window. "Misato, we forgot something in the platform, won't take long."

"Sure."

Meanwhile, a couple looked for a child all over the platform. Mr. Potter took a stick of wood from his holster, pointed it at them, and said, "_Confundus_!", while Mrs Potter said "_Obliviate_!"

* * *

_**Quod Factum, Factum Est (7) **_

_**NERV HQ**_  
_**Six months later.**_

Alarms sounded all over the half completed GeoFront. Commander Gendo Ikari ran to the main console, trying to locate the source of the problem. A chill ran through his back when he saw a blinking red light.

Terminal Dogma!

Right in the chamber that housed Lilith!

There was no CCTV signal, whatever happened there, he couldn't even get a visual!

But according to the sensor readings, it was a veritable inferno in there! The temperature was so high that the steel doors were melting together, sealing the chamber hermetically! It would take hundreds of man-hours to open the chamber again.

A second alarm blared. The clone tanks! Fuyutsuki sat at the console, tapping the keys frantically. Finally, he slumped at his post. "It's useless. The whole place exploded!"

A feeling of dread chilled Gendo's blood. "Rei! Where's Rei?"

Dr. Naoko Akagi ran through the available cameras, looking for the distinctive mop of blue hair. A thourough search revealed only one thing. Rei Ayanami mk. 1 had disappeared.

* * *

**_Germany, later._**

A red-headed girl ran happily through the long halls of a hospital. She had just been selected for the Evangelion Project, and couldn't wait to tell her Mama the good news. Maybe now she would know her... she hadn't been the same since her accident, long months before.

Asuka had just arrived to her Mama's room, when she saw a tall man coming out. "Let me in!" Asuka said, "I wanna see my Mama!"

The man adjusted his eyeglasses. "Sure, she's a bit disoriented; so be patient with her, okay?" He caressed the stone set in his ring, and put his hands in his pockets.

The man stepped aside. Asuka went in, babbling happily. "Mama! I'm gonna be a pilot! I want you to be proud of me!"

A weak voice responded from the bed. "Asuka? Asuka! I am proud of you."

The girl launched herself into her Mama's arms, "Mama! You're back!" She cried happily. "You're back..!"

On the floor, a doll lay under the bed, completely forgotten.

In the next room, a couple of lovers was rudely interrupted.

* * *

_**Locus, Ubi Non Invenies Illa Diaboli (8)**_

**_SEELE Holoroom_**

Lorenz Kiehl slammed his fist on the desktop. "Your crass incompetence has costed us more than mere millions of dollars, Ikari! The Dummy Plug Project alone was bigger and more important than the annual budget of several small countries put together! That would be reason enough to terminate you, but you also allowed the complete destruction of Lilith herself!"

Commander Gendo Ikari hid his mouth behind his steepled fingers, and spoke with a calm he didn't actually felt. "We still have the tissue samples that were used to built Units 00 and 02. We can rebuild Lilith."

"Without Lilith's soul we have no means to summon the Angels." SEELE-02 added. "And the Ayanami Vessel was the only sample we had, apart from Lilith! Mankind will be trapped in the evolutionary dead end forever." He abstained from mentioning the

Nagisa Vessel, still growing in its artificial womb, back in NERV Germany. Adam was still safe and sound in its Bakelite block.

Behind Gendo and Fuyutsuki, two figures watched the proceedings, one hidden under an invisibility cloak and the other under notice-me-not and muffling charms. The taller one whispered. "Can you deliver a package for each one of these men? Do you know where they are calling from?"

"Dobby can. Dobby knows."

The man passed several books to his companion. "Put these in their desks, under notice-me-not charms. Set them to reappear next time they have a meeting."

Dobby took the books, looked at them, and commented. "Jules Verne, Master Harry?"

"Well... we are sending them to Nemo, Dobby."

The elf smiled. "Captain Nemo, he's being real? He be's waiting in the sea?"

"Not really, Dobby. I'm not sure if he exists in some other universe, but at least here and in our original universe, he was just a character in a couple of novels. I chose this book because Sirius would have appreciated the joke. We will send these monsters to a place where not even the devil will find them."

By then, the holographic meeting had ended. Commander Gendo Ikari stood up on trembling legs. He knew his days were numbered, undoubtedly, SEELE would sense hired assassins after him.

* * *

Three days later, Gendo Ikari died in a traffic accident.

* * *

One week later, Lorenz Kiehl called for a meeting of SEELE's Inner Circle.

The most powerful men in the world took their seats in their respective holochambers, and, at the flip of a switch, each one's image appeared in the others' holochambers. The quality of image and sound was so good, it was almost as if they were all at the same place, instead of being separated by hundreds of miles.

Kiehl was the last to appear, of course.

"Any progress?" He asked without preamble.

"Uh... not on my side." Answered SEELE 4, the others shook their heads negatively.

"Hell on Earth!" Kiehl slammed his fist on his desk. His hand touched something he hadn't noticed. Surprised, he took the object to examine it. It was a book, the cover showed an old illustration of the moment a ship was sunk by a submarine.

"20,000 Leagues Under the Sea? Who left this in my desk?" He asked. None of the others answered. They had found their own copies of the book.

"I have one too." SEELE 04 showed his book to the others, who also showed they had their own books.

"So do I. This is strange. Nobody has entered my holochambers in months. Only me." SEELE 05 added.

They all felt the impulse to open the book and begin reading.

The first page had a few hand written words. They all read it aloud.

"_'Fly me to the Moon_.'? What the Hell does that mean..?"

A flash of light later, all of SEELE's holochambers were empty.

* * *

_**48° 52′ 36″ S,  
123° 23′ 36″ W**_

A small ship floated serenely in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Twelve men appeared suddenly on the deck, spinning so wildly they all fell to the deck, hitting the wood painfully. Two of them emptied the content of their stomachs on the wooden deck.

They looked around, recognizing each other. All co-conspirators. The whole of SEELE's Inner Circle was present.

"(What the hell..?)"

Each of them clutched a book in their hands.

A young man stood at the prow, hands clasped behind him. Lorenz Kiehl stomped his way towards him, his optic implants fizzling painfully in his optic nerves. The images he received full of static snow. "(I demand you take us back! You don't know who you are messing with! You are a dead man walking unless you take us back to our places!)"

"(No.)"

"(You have bought yourself a world of pain.)" Kiehl hissed. "(We are the most powerful men in the world, our word is law!)"

"(No. Not here. Here, I am the most powerful, and it is _my_ word that is law. What you are, Herr Kiehl, are murderers, hypocrites, thieves, and, above everything else, deluded. You have no power over me. You are here to... oh, shut up!)"

Kiehl had continued to threaten the man while he spoke. He waved a stick of wood, and Kiehl's voice was suddenly silenced.

"(Now, were was I? Oh, yes. You are here to be sentenced for your crimes. I'm sure I won't need to list all of them. It would take me years just to list all the people you murdered in your insane bid to become gods.)"

That shut the whole of them up.

"(Now, pay attention; you have a small chance to save yourselves. If you can get to land, you will be free to go.)"

And with that, the man disappeared in a strange whirlwind of colours.

* * *

As soon as his Master appeared on the deck of another ship, several kilometers away from the one SEELE occupied, Dobby asked.

"Master Harry? Will bad men get to land?"

"I siriously doubt it, Dobby. I'm quite sure none of them knows how to navigate. And even if they do, in the ship there are no maps, no compasses, no radar nor sonar, nothing they can use to orient themselves. There are no supplies in the ship. Only they, the ship itself, and the sails."

Harry kept silent for a few seconds. "They will die a most long and horrible death." Dobby nodded solemnly.

Harry continued. "I chose Nemo Point because it is the place farthest away from land in the whole world. And therefore, right now, there no one in the world more alone than them; just like Shinji and Asuka would have been if we had not intervened."

"Um... Master Harry? Can bad men... fish?"

"Well... I guess they could improvise some hooks and lines from things on board. But this place is almost as biologically dead as the Red Antarctic Sea. Only some plancton and some worms at the bottom. Anyway, I put a Repelling-Fish charm on the ship. Just in case." Harry's smirk told Dobby everything he needed to know about SEELE's fate.

"Now, come on, we have to go to Germany and see if Hermione has located Adam and Kaworu." Harry's ship shimmered, and disappeared with a soft popping noise, followed by water rushing to fill the space it had occupied.

* * *

_**Author Notes:** _  
I am not fluent in either German nor Latin, the first is German, and I already knew the meaning; the rest, were put through Google Translator. In case they are not accurate, I apologize.

(1) Come, Sweet Death  
(2) Death and Rebirth  
(3) You Will Be (Eternally) Alone  
(4) Medusa´s Curse  
(5) Total Isolation  
(6) You Will (Not) Be Alone  
(7) What´s Done, Is Done  
(8) A Place Where Not Even the Devil Will Find Them

1 is the title of what probably is one of the most disturbing pieces of music I´ve ever heard, heard during the Instrumentality scene in _End of Evangelion_;  
2 is the title of one of the Evangelion recap movies  
4 and 5 are non-canon spells, I will let you guess their effects.  
7 is a line from Komm, süsser Tod  
8 Just sounded right, I was inspired by an old Fantomas comic book published in Mexico, there a killer said "This bomb will erase him from even the public records!"


End file.
